Everlasting
by Lady.Meister
Summary: A typical sibling argument can lead to the most unusual things... AxK


**Here's the deal. This is my first fan fic. You now officially have liscence to flame and/or mock my writing. Not.If you think it sucks, please, say it nicely.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Avatar.

* * *

Everlasting… **

_'She's so beautiful'_

Aangwatched Katara go through the graceful motions of waterbending.

_'The way she talks, moves, her personality, it's all so perfect.'_

Aang sighed to himself.

'_I just wish I could tell her how I feel.'_

"Aang. AANG! Is something wrong?" Katara asked, concern etched across her face.

_'She's so pretty when she's concerned.' _Aang thought, still absorbed in her watching her facial features.

Then, remembering she had asked him a question, said, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You were sort of staring at me while I was practicing." Katara asked, concern changing to unbelief on her face.

"I was? Sorry… I was just, uh, thinking. That's all." Aang replied, blushing slightly.

Suddenly deciding to be annoying, Sokka complained.

"I'm hungry!"

Thankful that he had broke the tension, yet annoyed all the same, the two replied.

"You're ALWAYS hungry!" Aang and Katara both cried simultaneously.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it if I'm always hungry because _somebody_ keeps eating all of the food!" Sokka defended himself, motioning to Appa, the ten ton flying bison.

"Would you rather walk all over the world, escaping from Zuko and all of his sneaky firebenders, or would you rather have the luxury of flying and just sit there acting like a baby and complaining about having to share some of your food with Appa?" Katara countered.

"I am NOT acting like a baby!" Sokka yelled.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE N-"

Their heated argument was cut off by Aang.

"Would you two PLEASE stop fighting?"

He turned to Sokka. "Katara's right, Sokka. You should quit complaining about food, and be thankful we have Appa."

"Oh, yeah, right, Aang. Side with your girlfriend."Sokka retorted, a sarcastic, yet smug grin on his face.

Aang blushed. "She's not m-"

Now it was Sokka's turn to interrupt Aang.

"Don't deny it, Aang. I've seen you stare at her. I'm not blind" Sokka scoffed.

"I'll bet you even- OUCH! Whad'ya do that for!"

Sokka rubbed his head where Katara's water whip had hit him.

"Leave him alone Sokka! Just because _you're _hungry, doesn't mean that you can pick on Aang."

Katara had a fierce look on her face, but was blushing none the same.

"Thanks, Katara." Aang whispered, as a very wet and a very angry Sokka sulked off, muttering unrepeatable things.

"You're welcome, Aang." Katara replied, smiling triumphantly at her brother's retreating back.

"I just can't stand when he gets like that! It's so annoying! UGH!"

She continued to ramble on about how annoying Sokka was, and how she wished she could just...

Suddenly she turned to Aang.

"I'm sorry Aang. Here I am getting upset when you were the one he was picking on."

"It's okay, Katara. It's n-not like…" He paused, blushing.

"It's not like what, Aang? You know you can tell me anything."

Aang kept his head down, but continued.

"It's not l-like what he said was w-wrong." He stuttered, searching for the right words.

When he heard silence, Aang looked up. Katara had a strange look on her face that he couldn't decipher.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently.

Aang blushed again, his cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"The truth is, Katara, I, I like you... a lot."

He blushed an even deeper red, but was still looking into her eyes. The last few words were mumbled so that Katara had a hard time trying to find out what he said. Suddenly they hit her like a ten-ton rock.

"I, Ilike you, too Aang… I've been trying to keep it a secret for so long," Katara paused, struggling to remain calm, failed miserably, but continued anyway.

"I didn't tell you first because I didn't know how you felt and I didn't want to-"

She was talking so fast she didn't realize that Aang had been inching closer and closer, and had finally leaned in and caught her lips ina kiss. It was short and sweet, but full of the utmost passion.

After a few moments, he pulled away. She just stood there, gazing into his sparkling gray eyes. She could tell by his blushing face that that had been his first kiss as well.

Then Katara leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She slipped her hand into his, in a way that expressed her emotions more than any words ever could, and together they walked back to give some fruit to the "starving" Sokka.

* * *

**That wasn't so bad, now was it? I know after you saw it was my first fan fic that you immediately thought it would suck. But it didn't, did it? Yeah. I thought so. Please, tell me what ya thought-**


End file.
